


Vindicate

by Sleepless_Girl



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Girl/pseuds/Sleepless_Girl
Summary: Hal Jordan isnotselfish.





	Vindicate

Hal Jordan knew people considered him “selfish.”

With his cocky smirk and mischievous brown eyes that screamed troublemaker. Personally, Hal didn’t perceive himself as selfish. Sure, he had his moments, but didn’t everyone?

He heard it from everyone around him. Especially from a certain bat. 

A certain bat who would _intentionally_ scowl more at him than anyone else. A certain bat who would glare at his every move searching for a mistake. It wasn’t shocking how quickly they got into arguments. Faces inches close to each other, spewing venom with each word. Chests bumped one another in a show of immature dominance. 

What _was_ shocking to him was when those sharp tongues started being used for angry kisses rather than venomous feuds. Clenched hands became wondering ships and the other’s skin the sea. Eyes that once showed hatred now closed in bliss. Hal didn’t understand _how_ or _when_ that started to become his reality. Their reality. Maybe he lived in some fucked up alternate universe. If that happened to be the case, then damn him, he was never going to leave. 

He isn’t selfish, really!

He's just… scared. 

Wow, the mighty Green Lantern scared. Now that’s a surprise. Wasn’t that why he got his ring in the first place? Because he was able to overcome fear? Yeah, yeah, make fun of him all you want, but it’s true. I mean who wouldn’t be? When the one you care about the most is a billionaire who can get anything at any time. When the person you love the most could replace you with any supermodel with a snap of their fingers.

Those demons were to blame for making him question his very actions. 

Did his hair look presentable?

Is he wearing enough cologne? 

How many times has he worn this shirt before?

He couldn’t ease those fears, they always lingered in the back of his thoughts. Resembling creepy-ass-looking-gremlins. Seriously, those furry things are the stuff of nightmares. 

It didn’t matter to those gremlins that Brucie only restricted himself to kisses on the cheek. Or that his hands would briefly hug before letting go. Even when the smile held the word “fake” etched into them between white teeth. Hal still smelled the sickling sweet perfume of those women that clutched onto Bruce so tightly as if he was their fucking lifeline. Saw lipstick stains of different shades decorate Brucie’s cheeks, sometimes slipping to the pale neck. Women would always find him; a pack of hungry hyenas. No matter if Brucie tried to hide. Or leave at an acceptable time. Did they not understand Bruce was his? That this warm body would always return to him at the end of the night?

Hal wasn’t selfish. 

Just a bit protective.

Even when those eyes looked at him with so much affection. A gaze which would make Hal’s breath leave his body and knees weaken like some school girl. It wouldn’t surprise him if he started to call Bruce, “Senpai.” The grey-blue that hid in those irises, the blue that Hal tried to find in the deepest oceans or clearest of blue skies that he traveled by every day. Still, he couldn’t find any other tone that compared itself with the steel blue eyes of Bruce Wayne. 

The eyes that held a whole love poem dedicated to Hal Jordan. _Him_ of all people. A love poem that was written with a cryptic language that only he could read. Not even his all-knowing ring could depict each letter. Each phrase. Only he could.

_Be careful._

They read.

_I miss you._

They spoke after coming back from a mission off into space. 

_You handsome egoistic bastard._

They teased with a sparkle of amusement. 

_I hope you know I love you._

And Hal knew Bruce did. Even when he couldn’t say those three words, Hal still knew.

There were times when those eyes became as grey as the very clouds that hung above Gotham. A storm that held a mixture of emotions that caused chaos in their path. 

_The definition of reckless._

They would glare.

_Leave me alone._

They screamed.

_You’re selfish and a complete idiot._

They accused after an argument. 

_Don’t save me, save them._

Hal couldn’t express how much he hated that one. That stare that caused his stomach to churn with something that could only be described as dread. It was sincere… that’s what terrified him. Batman—Bruce—didn’t just say that because he was a hero. He said it because he lived by it. It was part of him. No matter how many times Hal would clench his jaw in hatred of that statement. It didn’t matter if Hal begged Bruce not to do that. Batman would—will—still risk his own life. It was part of Batman’s nature. The aura to protect everyone else, even if it meant that he would become their shield. Even if it meant that a villain would break every bone in his body and bruise, burn, and rip every patch of flesh. Batman would without a doubt become the sacrifice of humanity if it came to that extreme. What Batman didn’t seem to understand was that Hal needed Bruce as much as Gotham needed Batman. Hal needed him alive. 

He wasn’t being selfish. 

He was just human. 

Hal clutched onto Bruce tightly. Trying to catch the man in his fist, but just like grains of sand, he would slip out of Hal’s palms. Washed away by waves, only leaving seafoam behind. Those thoughts haunted his soul. Leaving a sense of hopelessness lingering in his chest. It told him Bruce would never be his completely. 

So, at moments like these, when Bruce was dressed in one of those expensive suits that cost more than Hal’s whole existence, he couldn’t help but bring their mouths together. His thighs soon straddling Bruce’s waist. Hands pulling at his tie with a playful tug. Suit coat was thrown somewhere in the room leaving his fingers to unbutton the shirt below. 

Among the kisses, Bruce would mutter he would be late for the meeting. Even though his own hands would be at Hal’s hips. Fingers teasingly sliding up his shirt. In no motions of leaving. Or stopping Hal for that matter. 

Hal trapped Bruce to stay with him for a while longer. 

Keeping him to himself for a couple more minutes. 

In that case, Hal Jordan was not afraid to admit that he was indeed selfish. 

The most selfish motherfucker you have ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> (:(


End file.
